gtasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lance "Ryder" Wilson
Lance Wilson († 1992), oft nur Ryder, ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Er ist ein alter Freund von CJ (dem Protaginisten von SA) und ebenfalls ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Grove Street Families. Frühes Leben Ryder wuchs zusammen mit Carl Johnson, Sean "Sweet" Johnson und Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris in der Grove Street einer Sackgasse in Ganton, auf. Ryder fing schon mit zehn Jahren an Drogen zu dealen und schlug einmal seinen Lehrer zusammen weil er die Gang-Farben der Ballas trug. In den 1970er Jahren trat er der Gang von CJ und Sweet bei, den Grove Street Families, wo er in den folgenden Jahren zu einem hochrangigen Mitglied wurde. Als der junge Brian Johnson, Bruder der Anführer der Groves Sweet und Carl, starb, zerfiel die Gang und verlor an Stolz und Bedeutung. Los Santos, 1992 Im Jahre 1992 ist Ryder der Grove Street treu geblieben, er wohnt in einem Haus, direkt neben dem von CJ. thumb|Ryders Haus Zusammen mit Sweet, Big Smoke und CJ (der, wegen des Todes seiner Mutter, von der Ostküste wieder zurück kam) versucht er den Einfluss der Groves wieder herzustellen, kämpfte gegen die Ballas und klaute mehrere schwere Waffen einem Militärstützpunkt. Ryder nimmt CJ am Anfang des öftern mit auf gemeinsame Raubzüge (z.B. Robbing Uncle Sam oder Home Invasion), ihm scheint es nahezu immer um Waffen zu gehen (besonders in Home Invasion). Die anderen Gangmitglieder, beispielweise Sweet, haben keine so gute Einstellung zu Ryder da oft high während der Missionen ist und seine Homies dann oft in gefährliche Situationen bringt oder anfängt sie zu beleidigen, was er besonders mit CJ macht. Während der Mission The Green Sabre erfährt CJ, dass Ryder und Big Smoke die Groves Street Families hintergangen haben und mit Frank Tenpenny, C.R.A.S.H. und den Ballas zusammen arbeiten. Desweiteren entsteht das Gerücht das Ryder und Smoke mit dem Tod von CJs Mutter etwas zu tun haben, bzw. ihn in Auftrag gaben, weil man beide in Verdant Bluffs mit dem grünen Sabre sah, der bei dem Drive-by-Shooting, bei dem Beverly Johnson umkam, verwendet wurde. Tod Nachdem Ryder die Groves verraten hatte, stieg er in den Drogenhandel zusammen mit seinem Freund Big Smoke ein. Ryder wurde von Smoke zu einem Deal am Pier 69 in San Fierro mit dem Loco-Syndikat geschickt. Als CJ davon erfuhr, positionierte er sich zusammen mit Cesar Vialpando auf dem gegenüberliegenden Haus um den Deal platzen zu lassen. Mit Hilfe von Wu Zi Mu und seinen Triaden gelang ihm das auch, im Feuergefächt tötete er einige Gangmitglieder der San Fierro Rifa, die bei dem Deal als Sicherheitspersonal galten, und T-Bone Mendez, einem hochrangigen Mitglied des Loco-Syndikats. Ryder wurde von CJ danach gestellt, doch er konnte mit einem Boot von dem Pier flüchten und CJ hängte sich an seine Fersen. Bei der nachfolgenden Verfolgungsjagd starb Ryder per Drive-By. Missions-Auftritte * Catalyst * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-by * Drive-Thru * Home Invasion * House Party * Nines and AK's * Photo Opportunity * Pier 69 † * Reuniting the Families * Robbing Uncle Sam * Ryder * Sweet & Kendl * The Green Sabre Fahrzeug Ryder besitzt im Spiel einen braunen Picador, der gelegentlich zwei Spanplatten auf der Ladefläche hat. Solange Ryders Missionsstrang noch nicht komplett absolviert wurde, trägt sein Wagen ein Nummernschild mit der Aufschrift "SHERM". Trivia * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von San Andreas fuhr Ryder einen Sadler mit Fässern auf der Ladefläche. * Als Tribut an den 1995 verstorbenen Old-School-Gangsta-Rapper Eazy-E haben die Entwickler Ryder lose nach Eazy-Es Aussehen erstellt. Die beiden sehen bis auf die Mütze nahezu identisch aus. Auf Eazys Kappe stand stets „Compton“ geschrieben, auf Ryders „San Andreas“. * Ryder scheint eine geduldete Ausnahme der Anti-Drogen Mentalität der Grove Street zu sein Bilder-Galerie Siehe auch * Grove Street Families * Drogenhandel, Loco-Syndikat * GTA San Andreas Credits es:Lance "Ryder" Wilson Kategorie:San Andreas Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Families-Mitglied Kategorie:Loco-Syndikat-Mitglied Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:San Andreas Charaktere